A Summer You Will Never Forget
by X.Bex26.X
Summary: Draco Malfoy will spend his summer of seventh year with the golden trio Blaise Ginny Pansy Luna.Harry,Ron,Blaise,Pansy and Luna are friends with Draco but Ginny and Hermione arn't can he change the girls minds four ever and get to go out with hermione.
1. The Explaination

Chapter 1 The Explanation.

In the head girl and boy common room there is Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Hermione is telling them a secret she found out 2 weeks ago and she is about to tell them.

Hermione say's "Guys I got something to tell you that I found out 2 weeks ago that you should know about me".

Pansy say's "What is it Mya "

Hermione say's "well my parents have just died and I found a letter that was address to me and I not a muggle I'm a pureblood and my real name is Mya Roxy Sliver Tiggalions and I have something to ask you all if that okay ?"

They are all shock by the news but Harry is the first to come out of shock

Harry say's "what is it Mya?"

Hermione " well my real parent have contacted me and they want me to live with them but they are going away for summer and I going to stay at the mansion and I was wondering if you all would like to come I have ask them already and they have said yes so it up to you ?"

Everyone say's yes

Ron ask's "what should we call you Mya?"

Mya say's "just called me Mya is that Okay"

Blaise say's "is Draco allowed to come to yours Mya?"

Mya say's "yeah but I not going to be nice to him until he prove he change and not be mean to me anymore?"

Blaise nod his head.

Mya say's "also Dumbeldore is going to tell everyone at Lunch"

Everyone is the hall and it 12:30 and Dumbledore stands up and say's" Teachers and Students I have a notice there is a new pureblood come back into the wizarding world they were in hiding because of voldermort but he dead now so the have come out of hiding. They are called the Tiggalions and we do have a Tiggalions is are school but they thought they were a muggleborn her name is Hermione Jane Granger "

Everyone looks toward the Gryffindor table and at Hermione granger.

Dumbledore Say's " Miss Granger real name is Mya Roxy Sliver Tiggalions and plz could miss granger come to the front plz so I can take off the glamour charm off that was put on you"

Hermione gets up and goes toward the headmaster and feels everyone eyes on her and Dumbledore takes the glamour charm off. There was a girl with Blond Hair with pink Streaks, blue eyes and long legs, d cup size breast fat stomach with a belly button piercing she was wearing a black mini skirt and a black tank top with red writing on the middle saying ATTUITUDE and got black high heels shoes on that go upto her knees.

All the boys are staring at her and the girls are wounding if the belly button piercing hurt. Everyone expect Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Blaise, Ginny, Pansy and Luna know everything about Mya Roxy Sliver Tiggalions. Mya was walking back toward the Gryffindor and she feels everyone eyes still on her. Blaise, Draco and Pansy got up and made there way to the heads common room to wait for Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Mya. Ten minutes later Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna come in

Pansy ask's "where Mya?"

Ginny say's "talking to dumbledore about something she will be here in 15 or 20 minutes".

Blaise, Draco and Pans nod there heads.

Fifteen Minutes later Mya comes in and say's "hey everyone"

Mya say's " right you know what I said before about my house well Dumbledore said we can leave tonight if you want .

Everyone nods there head except Malfoy.

Mya say's "I see you lot tonight I'm going to my house to tell the house elves we will be there early cya later"

Mya goes toward the fireplace and say's Tiggalions Manor.

Draco say's "does that mean me aswell going to her house or not"

Ginny ignores him and goes to the Gryffindor girls room to pack.

Harry say's " yes it does mate she said you could come but she isn't going to be nice to you until you have prove you have change to her.

Draco nods his head and they all go the separate ways to pack there belonging for the summer.


	2. The House and Tour

**Chapter 2 The House and Tour.**

Mya just got to Hogwarts when Harry,Ron,Ginny and Luna with there trucks waiting for her and Draco,Blaise and Pansy.10 mins later Blaise,Draco and Pansy arrived with there trucks following them behind.

Mya Said " hold on to this portkey"

They are nodded.

Next minute they were outised a beautiful white house with red and pink roses growing around it.

Mya " Follow me"

They are following her inside the house where 3 house elfs are waiting there for there mistress to arrive with her firends they are jumped for joy when they see her.

The 3 house elfs go up to her and say " welcome back miss mya"

Mya say's " thank you trinky,stary and trixie these are my firends who are staying here for the next 2 months and could you plz take there trucks to there rooms please and leave them notes in there aswell

The 3 house elfs nod and they and they trucks disaperred.

Mya say's " i give you a tour they i take you to your rooms if that okay ?

They all say yes.

They went through the hallway and into the living room it look lovely it had sliver and black patterened wallpaper and the capret was a lovely cream colour in the middle of the living there was a was a beautiful three seater beige colour with light brown pillows on it there were 2 bookshelfves full of books there colour was pine wood there were six shelfves one each bookshelf. On the wall infont on the sofa was a forty inch television and near the side of it was a dvd player. The next room she lead them too was the dinning room in the middle of it was a lovely long beech table with a lovely silky white cover on the top with 20 chairs around it. They went through a door that lead to the walls around the kitchen were a lovely black sparkle tile and the floor was black. There was lovley worktops and a loevly sliver freezer/fridge cooker and dishwahser.

Then they went upstarties there was a libary and few bathrooms and mya showed them to there rooms and it was the same for all of them. Draco was last to go in his and there was his truck and a letter of top of it.

It said

Dear Malfoy

You can decorte you room how you like just think how you want it and it will looked like how you want it to be

meet in the hallway in 20 minutes with everyone else i have to show you outside they you can do want you like.

There is also a bathroom contected in your room

hope you enjoy your stay

From

Mya

He imagined want he wanted his room to be like it was a lovley green and sliver colour bended well was a king sized bed with black sikly sheets there was a desk guitar and a wardrobe. He went through the door towards the bathroom it was a loevly white and blue colour there was a king sized bath and shower and lovely sink and shelfeves to put some stuff on and towel rack and the towels were green.

Twenty minutes later he meet everyone at the hallway and mya show everyone outside there was a quidditch pitch,swimming pool, hottub and tennis court.

Everyone went inside after that and went to their rooms.

Mya went to her and went toward her recording studio she had in there and she started singing

Break it down let it all out

I?ll give you my opinon

Walking around running my mouth

Cause I?m not about pretending

I talk tough calling your bluff

Don?t tell me what I can?t do

Don?t ask me to ignore what in my heart I know is true

(ya)

I never want to be predictable

I?m never gonna take the easy road

I never wanna follow where the

Ordinary ones have gone before

And that?s why everyday I say it to myself

Be fearless and nothing is impossible

So fearless and know that your invinsible

Be fearless prove the undeniable

Cause your so much stronger than you know

So let it go

It?s crazy never be done

It?s revolutionary

Don?t phase me I won?t run

Nothing you can say to scare me

Bring on fame I got game

See I was born for this part

Just have to start by following the voice inside my heart

(ya)

I never want to be predictable

I?m never gonna take the easy road

I never wanna follow where the

Ordinary ones have gone before

And that?s why everyday I say it to myself

Be fearless and nothing is impossible

So fearless and know that your invinsible

Be fearless (fearless) prove the undeniable

Cause your so much stronger than you know

So let it go

Stand your ground be confident

The strength inside is heaven sent

Remember saints and heros gone before

Be old and be uncompromised

Stare it in your demons eyes

Believe you can sore

Ginny Pansy and Luna were about to knock when they heard mya singing.

You gotta be you gotta be

Be fearless fearless ya

You gotta be you gotta be

Be fearless fearless ya ya

I say it to myself

Be fearless and nothing is impossible

So fearless and know that your invinsible

Be fearless (fearless) prove the undeniable

Cause your so much stronger than you know

So let it go

They waited until she finished singing they pansy knocked at she let them in a there gasp at her room .

In was a lovely purple with sliver around the edges and stars on the ceiling. There was a queen sized bed with sikly lilac sheets on it there was 2 siberian tiger sleeping in bed near it. In the cornor there was a desk and wardrobe that was white. On the desk there was a ipd station and a black laptop near the desk was a red and pink guitar. There was three more doors one lead to the record stufio and another one lead towards the bathroom and the last one lead towards a balcony.


	3. The Shopping Trip Part 1

**Shopping Trip**

It was 10.30 am when Mya woke up and she went to her bathroom and had a shower. Then she went to her wardrobe and found a matching pair of bra and pants the colour was bright pink and she found a black mini skirt with a red top that said her name on her back. Then she called trixie then trixie appeared a second later she say's " trixie could you wake everyone one and tell them to get change and tell stary to make them breakfast for them when they get downstairs to the dining room please"

Trixie say's " yes miss Mya and you look lovely today"

Mya say's " thank you trixie would you like anything from shopping today"

Trixie say's " your welcome miss Mya no thank miss Mya

Mya nods her head

Trixie leave to wake everyone up for there shopping minutes later everyone is in the dining room finishing the breakfast when

Mya come through the door and say's " is everyone ready"

Everyone nods there heads.

There was a black limo waiting for them to get. There was a man dress in a suit and he said " here you go miss"

Mya say's " thank you Jeremy do u know where we are going"

Jeremy nods his head.

Inside the limo everyone sitting down on the sliver seats in there.

Mya say's " We are going to the Trafford Centre in the Muggle World but they will be no muggles there so it will be okay

Everyone signs and nods.

Twenty minutes later there are here.

They went through the doors and into John Lewis.

They spilt up the boys went toward the men part and the girls went toward the women's.

They were two leaders Harry for the Boys and Mya for the Girls because they have been here before and the rest haven' t.

The Girls found some tops and went toward the changing rooms.

They tried them on and went to the checkouts and bought them.

Ginny bought five sleeveless tops, two jackets and three dress and one pair of sunglasses

The First one was a mock double layer vest by Levi's with tattoo-like print on the front with brand and heart.

The Second one was a pink coloured vest top with scoop neck and sleeveless arm holes.

The Third one was a pale blue coloured vest top with scoop neck and sleeveless arm holes

The Fourth one was a blue camisole top with straps made from a colourful patterned material that ties into a bow at one side.

The Fifth one was a white top with spaghetti straps and a pretty lace trim.

The two Jackets were

The First one was in a dark shade of sandstone, with a tartan lining, it boasts welted breast pockets, a patch pocket on one sleeve, a corduroy-lined funnel neck collar with belt and shoulder epaulettes with pop-stud fastenings with a belt at the waist.

The Second one was a navy linen jacket comes with two pretty 'patch pockets' with white buttons, a wide collar and three white buttons down the front.

The Dresses were

The First one was a stunning purple dress it is strapless in style, a sheer gauzy panel covers the neck area and extends down the full length of the dress. At the waist is a dark purple sash that can be tied at one side and features an appealing corsage decoration. There was a side zip.

The second one is a Fabulous v-neck occasion dress, with contrasting side panels and streamlined seaming for added texture.

There is a white and black belt along the waist.

The Third was a blue silk dress it drapery flows divinely over the hips and waist for a super flattering.

The sunglasses were a stylish wrap-around sunglasses boast an athletic looking design. They have blue tinted lenses with a narrow black frame and wide black arms

Pansy bought four pairs of trousers and one top and one handbags and 1 pair of sunglasses.

The pairs of jeans were

The first one is a blue, stretch cotton, narrow leg trousers.

The second one is a chic, white cotton trousers by Gerry Weber with nautical-style navy and white stripe belt. Sit slightly low on the hips and feature wide, boot cut legs.

The third one was a skinny jeans in dark denim with contrasting white stitching. They feature a small side pocket with snazzy red and black detail and a metal logo plate on one back pocket.

The fourth one is a smart black with a classic straight leg fit

the handbag is a gold hardware details on this black DKNY handbag really bring it bang up-to-date two of the front pockets have a push clasp lock, while just above are 2 slip pockets with chunky gold zips. Gold studs decorate the trim and large gold rings join the straps to the top of the bag. Inside of the bag was a central zip compartment, two gathered pockets and one zip pocket.

The two tops were it comes in a versatile dark grey colour, with an elasticised bottom hem that balances out the loose-fitting shape.

Cap sleeves and twisted fabric trim around the neckline finish the look. The sunglasses were light brown and white trim and rectangular frames.

Luna bought two dresses, three skirts and two tops.

The first dress is a sleeveless and with a figure enhancing low v-neck, this dress falls to the knees, zips up at the back

The second dress is a black corset style overlay flows down from the bust into a multiple layered skirt. With a sash at the waist that can be tied into a bow.

The First skirt is a skirt in a stark contrast of black on white, a -line shape and falls just below the knee. With a zip-up back it also features full lining and solid black waistband and hem.

The second skirt is a in a light brown colour with thin white stripes that zigzag across the fabric.

The third skirt is a versatile and adaptable straight skirt, with military style pockets, in a dark brown colour.

The first top is a beige cotton, and features pretty overlapping frills that extend down the front and tapered sleeves.

The second top is a short sleeved, cotton blouse in a vibrant pink with a ruched square neck and drawstring ties at the neck and hemline.

Mya bought four pairs shoes, two jackets, two day scarves , three handbag three blouses and one pair of sunglasses

The first pair of shoes is a flat dune pumps are a real treat for toes! In black leather, with overlapping frills across the front and elasticised sides.

The second pair of shoes is a dune's simple but chic court shoes come in black leather with a low wedge heel and a knot detail across the toes.

The third pair of shoes is a black single strap leather cork and latex , adjustable straps and shock absorbing EVA soles.

The fourth pair is a post-party pumps, for instant relief from tired and aching feet. In gold, embellished with gold sequins.

The first jacket is a plain summer jacket, made from black linen, with one button and 2 rounded patch pockets.

The second is a in a dark shade of sandstone, with a tartan lining, it boasts welted breast pockets, a patch pocket on one sleeve, a corduroy-lined funnel neck collar with belt and shoulder epaulettes with pop-stud fastenings with a belt at the waist.

The first scarf is a lightweight and semi-sheer scarf in ivory with a subtle black trim. Perfect over work shirts and jackets as a professional looking daytime accessory.

The second scarf is a stunning silk and satin mix scarf in the palest of pinks with pretty white polka dots.

the sunglasses is a unusual shade of green with a Gucci logo 'bubble' at the temples and subtly tinted lenses.

The first handbag is a purple shoulder bag in faux leather, by Mischa Barton. Comes in a slouchy shape with a vintage-esque decorative metal detail to the front. With woven shoulder straps, inside are a zip pocket and a phone pocket.

The second handbag is a monochrome geometric pattern and black patent leather accents combine to make this Guess shoulder bag both original and stylish, inside is a pocket for your phone, a slip pocket, a zip pocket and one main comparment.

The thrid handbag is a red leather sits on the shoulder for a casual look that ensure all your belongings sit close to you at all times.

The first blouse is a Ivory silk blouse colour with contrasting black buttons it has frill sleeves (trimmed in black) and a matching pussy bow.

The second blouse is a short sleeve check shirt.

The Thrid blouse is a pinstripe blouse with a wide round collar, feminine pelmet hem and dainty buttons down the front.

Meanwhile with the boys they were being bored so they went to find the girls.

They found the girls ten minutes later and decided they would rather stay together which Draco Blaise and Ginny were happy about because Ginny and Blasie were going out and Draco could see Mya more.

Mya went to talk to the limo person while everyone was waiting for her. When she was out of ear shot Ginny and Pansy said " the reason were sent Mya off was it is her birthday in four weeks so we got to think of something to do for her.

Five minutes later Mya came back without bags she said " if you don't want to carry your bags pust press this button and there will disappeared and be put in the boot of the limo so lets carry on shall we "

Everyone nods there go up to the sports section.

Mya bought a punching bag and boxing gloves in sliver and black and a treadmill and a 8ft Trampoline.

They went into Pineapple but the boys stay outside.

Ginny bought a Pink Crop Retro Tee with Pineapple in the middle. She also bought a white heart tracksuit, a black spice dress with One shoulder dress with a frill detail at the bottom , a black Full-Length Leggings and a yellow Retro Zip Jacket.

Mya Bought a Green Crop Retro Tee with Pineapple in the middle she also bought a white Retro Zip Jacket and a white Heart Goodie and a black Lycra Tube Dress and a pair of white Heart Tracie and a pair of grey leg warmers.

Pansy bought a Black Crop Retro Tee with Pineapple in the middle she also bought a blue Retro Zip Jacket and a black pair Lounge Pant and a pair of pink leg warmers.

Luna bought a Pink and Black Crop Retro Tee with Pineapple in the middle she also bought a black Retro Zip Jacket and a pair of leg warmers also he bought a Survival Jacket with pineapple in pink.

They went to pay and went to the checkout and pay for all the items and went into the Jane Norman.

Meanwhile the boys were bored at went into HMV and went to look at games and consoles.

In Jane Norman the girls were looking at clothes and they found them and bought them.

Hermione and ginny bought check tie crop shirt , blue lurex brown floral pattern, pink and green deep rib long line v top, black and sliver hoody.

Pansy and Luna bought pink and blue deep rib long line v top, pink dobby frill blouse , blue dobby frill blouse and yellow dobby frill blouse.

The dresses Hermione got green plaited grecian dress, red buckle slash neck dress, pink and black floral border pleat prom dress, light blue angel grecian plaited dress and white eyelet self belt jumpsuit

The dresses ginny got white mesh binding cami dress, red plaited grecian dress, light blue buckle slash neck dress, red one shoulder embellished dress and purple floral border pleat prom dress.

The dresses pansy got black and pink floral chain, sliver plaited grecian dress, black buckle slash neck dress, green floral border pleat prom dress and blue and black climbing floral border dress.

The dresses Luna got blue plaited grecian dress, purple buckle slash neck dress, white one shoulder embellished dress, blue floral border pleat prom dress and green angel grecian plaited dress.

Meanwhile the boys were in HMV and they have bought Four Ps3 , Four Xboxs And Four Nintendo Wii and a laod of games for each console.


	4. The Shopping Trip Part 2

_**Shopping Trip Part 2 .**_

_Meanwhile the boys were in HMV and they have bought Four Ps3 , Four Xboxs And Four Nintendo Wii and a load of games for each console._

_**Back with the girls **_

_They have got into Debenhams and went to the dress section _

_Hermione got red silk & jersey dress , black 'miranda' lace dress , green corsage waterfall prom dress , cobalt one shoulder shift dress, bright red waterfall prom dress , purple 'Jasmin' jacquard dress , black waterfall prom dress , black & ivory spot applique prom dress , Black satin cocktail dress , Ivory 'Allure' mid length dress_

_Ginny got navy corsage detail one shoulder dress , pink embellished bandeau dress , purple rose organza prom dress , red tiered taffeta party dress , pink floral applique baby doll dress, purple floral detail prom dress , black & ivory one shoulder ruffle dress , blue satin puff sleeve shift dress , Black embellished prom dress , Black Miranda dress_

_Luna got green ruffle trim dress , red embellished halter dress , black silk & jersey dress , midnight waterfall prom dress , Red rose corsage prom dress , Black & red chiffon dress , pink cornelli mesh prom dress , red ruffle trim dress , green ribbon shoulder cocktail dress , black rose embroidered prom dress_

_Pansy got purple & black chiffon dress, Black waterfall dress with contrast trims , pink halter neck corsage dress , bright green asymmetric dress , black & ivory rose sash ball gown, black & ivory pleat detail cocktail dress , black & ivory pleat detail shift dress , wine rose organza prom dress , black floral embellished prom dress_

_**Next they went to the top section.**_

_Hermione got green sleeveless beaded top, white oversized check shirt, Black studded hoody top, pink embellished top , green bird print t-shirt, green frill sleeve embellished top , Silver satin ruffle front blouse , black & white check tunic_

_Pansy got red sleeveless beaded top, dark grey foil and stud t-shirt, Pink fleece lined hoodie, blue embellished top white bird print t-shirt , black frill sleeve embellished top , red satin ruffle front blouse , petite green floral shell top with shrug_

_Ginny got blue sleeveless beaded top, purple foil and stud t-shirt,Black 'Rabbit' basic hoodie, black embellished top , red bird print t-shirt , pink frill sleeve embellished top , pink satin ruffle front blouse , black ditsy embroidered top_

_Luna got peach sleeveless beaded top , pink 'Adelaide' crew neck logo t-shirt, pink 'Rabbit' basic hoodie , yellow embellished top , purple bird print t-shirt , blue frill sleeve embellished top , turquoise satin ruffle shirt , blue frill front blouse._

_**Then they went to the jeans section.**_

_Hermione got 2 pairs of dark blue skinny jeans , 3 pairs of black skinny jeans and 2 pairs of black petite jeans_

_Luna got 2 pairs dark blue skinny jeans , 3 pairs of black skinny jeans and 2 pairs of black petite jeans_

_Pansy got 2 pairs dark blue skinny jeans , 3 pairs of black skinny jeans and 2 pairs of black petite jeans_

_Ginny got 2 pairs dark blue skinny jeans , 3 pairs of black skinny jeans and 2 pairs of black petite jeans_

_**Also went into the coat section.**_

_Hermione got grey animal print funnel neck coat , green reefer coat , pink checked duffle coat and Green drop waist belted coat._

_Luna got black puff sleeve belted trench coat , black funnel neck coat , grey & blue check wool coat and cream drop waist belted coat._

_Pansy got black moleskin coat , grey drop waist belted coat , Purple frill front coat , natural and grey checked coat._

_Ginny got petite black reefer jacket , blue drop waist belted coat , grey frill front coat , beige bold check trench coat._

_**Next they went into the shoes and boots section.**_

_Hermione got black 'afrilly' flat shoes green diamante bow court shoes Purple diamante bow court shoes sliver diamante bow court shoes , Black buckle detail knee hight boots , Black bow side boots and white and green 'Etoile Cat' trainers._

_Pansy got black 'afrilly' flat shoes Purple diamante bow court shoes green diamante bow court shoes , Black buckle detail knee hight boots , Black bow side boots , white and purple 'Etoile Cat' trainers and black flat shoes._

_Ginny got black 'afrilly' flat shoes red diamante bow court shoes blue diamante bow court shoes purple diamante bow court shoes , Black buckle detail knee hight boots , Black bow side boots and White and blue 'Etoile Cat' trainers._

_Luna got black 'afrilly' flat shoes green diamante bow court shoes purple diamante bow court shoes blue diamante bow court shoes , Black buckle detail knee hight boots , Black bow side boots and white and pink 'Etoile Cat' trainers._

_**Next they went the Belts section **_

_Hermione got red animal print heart belt , black faux snake waisted belt , white patent diamante buckle belt_

_Ginny got red animal print heart belt , black cut out hipster belt , multi coloured slim woven belt_

_Luna got red animal print heart belt , black cut out hipster belt , brown leopard print skinny belt_

_Pansy got red animal print heart belt , black faux snake waisted belt , gold leopard print waisted belt_

_**They went over towards the scarf section**_

_Hermione got natural faux fur scarf , jade wide frill shawl , black ruffle edged stole , cream 'whisperer' scarf , mallow wide frill shawl , midnight blue taffeta stole_

_Ginny got pink 'carnac' scarf , black & white herringbone tassel scarf , ivory rib knit scarf , purple & coral plaid woven scarf , red taffeta stole , black glitter pashminetta_

_Pansy got black sequin lattice scarf , purple silky pashminetta , bilberry wide frill shawl , berry/black pleated scarf , blue wide frill shawl , dark cream long stole_

_Luna got red cobweb lurex scarf , teal cobweb lurex scarf , black wide frill shawl , lime & blue plaid woven scarf , purple & blue graduated shimmer scarf , cream pom pom scarf_

_**They went over towards the handbags and purses**_

_Hermione got black twist shoulder bag ,dark turquoise & purple small purse , green stitch detail small purse , Silver animal print jacquard purse , green twist lock shoulder bag_

_Ginny got black 'jane' small shoulder bag ,Purple stitch detail small purse , red piped clutch bag , leopard print jacquard purse , Chocolate three section buckled shoulder bag_

_Pansy got black 'jane' small shoulder bag , blue stitch detail small purse , Purple piped clutch bag , Black 'Whiskey' small shoulder bag , chocolate three section buckled shoulder bag_

_Luna got chocolate 'Twiggy' turnlock shoulder bag , red stitch detail small purse , blue piped clutch bag , Black 'Worthington' medium shoulder bag , Cream three section buckled shoulder bag_

_**Next they went to towards swinwear and beachwear**_

_Hermione got 2 green bikinis , 2 red bikinis and 1 leopard print bikini._

_Ginny got 2 black bikinis , 2 pink bikinis and 1 white and black bikini._

_Luna got 2 spotty bikinis , 2 cream bikinis and 1 purple bikini._

_Pansy got 2 grey bikinis , 2 white bikinis and 1 blue bikini._

_**Next they went to towards the legging section.**_

_Hermione got 2 pairs of black cropped leggings , 2 pairs of black denim look jeggings ,2 pairs of black cropped leggings_

_Ginny got 2 pairs of grey cropped leggings , 2 pairs of black denim look jeggings and 2 pairs of black cropped leggings_

_Luna got 2 pairs og cream cropped leggings , 2 pairs of black denim look jeggings , 2 pairs of black cropped leggings_

_Pansy got 2 paris of black cropped leggings , 2 pairs of black denim look jeggings and 2 pairs of black cropped leggings._

_**Next they went to the fragrance section. **_

_Hermione got Princess Fragrance , Love of Pink , Black XS for her , Intimately Beckham For Her , Stunning._

_Pansy got Kylie Darling , Christina Aguilera By Night, Bright Crystal , Classique Eau De Parfum , Elizabeth Arden Pretty._

_Luna got Chlo , Lovely , Just me fragrance , Touch of Pink , Signature Story Female._

_Ginny got curious by Britney Spears , Christina Aguilera Frafrance , Cool Water for Her , Kylie Showtime , Black Star._

_**They went towards the Day Dresses Section.**_

_Hermione got Black __Belted Tunic , Green Knitted Polo Dress and Red __Tiered Corsage Dress_

_Ginny got Black __Frill Tier Dress , Pink Striped Smock Dress and Blue __Tiered Corsage Dress_

_Pansy got Blue __Striped Smock Dress , Cream Knitted Polo Dress and Green __Tiered Corsage Dress_

_Luna got Sugar Pink __Crochet Dress , Red Knitted Polo Dress and Black __Tiered Corsage Dress_

_**Next they went towards the Nightwear and went towards nighties**_

_Hermione got Green heart print chesmise,__Black satin lace trim chemise and Sliver floral embroidered babydoll night dress._

_Ginny got Blue heart print chesmise, __Red satin lace trim chemise and Green floral embroidered babydoll night dress._

_Pansy got Pink heart print chesmise, Green __satin lace trim chemise and Red floral embroidered babydoll night dress._

_Luna got Purple heart print chesmise, Blue __satin lace trim chemise and Black floral embroidered babydoll night dress._

_**They next went to the dressing gowns **_

_Hermione got __Black lightweight cotton dressing gown,Red satin lace trim kimono, Pink 'Sancerre' printed kimono and Blue floral print satin kimono._

_Ginny got Red __lightweight cotton dressing gown, Black satin lace trim kimono, Pink 'Sancerre' printed kimono and light blue floral print satin kimono._

_Luna got Pink __lightweight cotton dressing gown, Purple satin lace trim kimono, Red 'Sancerre' printed kimono and Black floral print satin kimono._

_Pansy got Cream __lightweight cotton dressing gown, Pink satin lace trim kimono, Blue 'Sancerre' printed kimono and Black floral print satin kimono._

_Meanwhile with the boys they are still HMV and are getting a load of DVD'S and Blue ray so they can watch in their room._

_With the Girls._

_They have paid for their clothes and they went into Carphone Warehouse._

_Hermione got Sliver Iphone 16 GB pay monthly._

_Pansy got Black Iphone 16 GB pay monthly._

_Luna got Black Iphone 16 GB pay monthly._

_Ginny got Sliver Iphone 16 GB pay monthly._

_They pay for their phones and went to find the boys._

_They found the boys and went to Mcdonalds to get something to it. After they all finish they went into the limo and went back to Mya house to put their bought ideas away and they then went to bed ready for the next day _


End file.
